Wishes
by Clistare
Summary: After catching a rare Dragonite, Ash gets any wishes he says verbally. But for the reason, he had a terrible argument with Misty causing him to wish that they had never met. Now follow Ash and co. as they pass the struggles of love and wishes AAML!
1. Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, never will. :(  
**

* * *

Wishes**  
_by CherryBlankets._

The sunset spilled over the horizon, as the air crisped down to its original way. The Pidgeys chirped in the distance, while the Politoads croaked near the lake. The sky was illuminated with bright, orange and yellow colors, while the sun dropped down. The shining moon glowed, as the sun had wavered a goodbye.

Everything seemed to be entirely perfect in the city of Aries, but to a pair of trainers, it was nothing of their concern.

"Stop acting like a child, Ash! You're fifteen, fifteen!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one who started this stupid fight."

"Oh? Well, it wouldn't have started if you hadn't acted so childishly!"

Ash was completely out of it. Sure he missed his best friend, but he couldn't find a comeback faster—something very unusual for him. So, without further ado, he used his life-saver, #1 best comeback in his book.

"I did not!"

Misty seemed less than pleased, her attractive face glowing under the moonlit stars. It wasn't like she wanted to start it, but somehow their peaceful get-together walk turned out horrendously. "I'm guessing that you don't have anything better to say?"

Ash hesitated, although he desperately tried not to show it. In truth, he was actually going to agree with Misty on that…except that he won't show his inevitable defeat.

"Now look who's childish. Giving up on a fight easily? Ha! I thought you were still the same loud-mouthed Misty I knew all those years ago."

She flinched. Being called childish was bad enough, but being called loud-mouthed just ticked her off her scale.

Misty stomped towards his direction, a look of death crossing her face. She waved randomly in air, almost like she was looking for something. Then, the bomb dropped. He was suddenly hit on the face with her infamous mallet.

She dusted her hands, and turned her head upward. She had won again, like always.

"Guys, let's just face it, okay? Both of you are acting immature up until now. Just confess to each other and kiss already! I'd rather see _that_ than this." Brock intervened, but suddenly closed his mouth instantly.

Both walked slowly to him, each holding a mallet in the air. Brock backed down, hoping to get some defense for himself. Too bad he was too slow.

WHAM! BOOM!

* * *

May aided Brock in the corner of the tree, holding an ice-pack on the location where the bumps are. Dawn had been training her Pokemon in the center of the campsite, Misty had been cooling her temper off in the water and Ash was nowhere to be found.

Somehow, nobody had noticed that he was gone…and temporarily, they weren't worried.

* * *

Ash kicked a stone using the heel of his shoes rearwards. Getting reunited with Misty had thrilled him and his emotions that he wasn't usually thinking anymore. Pikachu, being the supportive Pokemon he is, had perched on his shoulder and looked around, hopeful there weren't any wild Pokemon to attack them. After opting that it was safe, Pikachu twisted his head back and gazed into the deep, dense forest.

The little mouse had also discerned that his master had been silent since this afternoon. So, anticipating that he could alleviate his master's predicament, Pikachu let out a gratifying purr.

Ash revolved his head so he could look at his buddy.

Ever since he had the conflict with Misty earlier, he was suddenly overcome by deep thoughts…thoughts he had never had before.

His emotions were surprisingly going on overdrive once they had skin contact. His eyes seemed to be taking up on her attractiveness, and his teenage head was filled with images he never thought he could imagine.

These…emotions were very foreign to him. He had never thought they had ever existed, truthfully.

"Pikachu?" the little Pokemon perched on his shoulder wondered, sniffing the silver Pokeball on the ground.

It shimmered under the sunset, showing its beautiful unhidden diamonds. The line in which separated the upper and lower part of the Pokeball was in gold, and the enlarger button was diamond-studded.

Such a magnificent ball was not to be ignored by the soon-to-be-Pokemon-Master, Ash thought wearily bending down to pick it up.

"Hmm…a Pokeball?" he lifted it up eye-level, examining its shimmering jewels.

"Pika…Pikapi." Pikachu warned, jumping onto Ash's shoulder and sniffing the Pokeball as well. Pikachu growled, his fangs showing off. Ignoring his best friend's pleas, Ash just casually placed it in his pocket and decided to use it for another Pokemon.

Turning his heel, he walked towards the campsite until he heard loud wings flapping. At first he ignored the loud sound, but as it got louder, his curiosity heightened.

"What the…?" a huge, golden-colored dragon floated above his head. Looking bewildered at the luck of such rare Pokemon coming his way, he patted Pikachu and Pikachu instantly jumped off in fighting stance.

After flying down to the ground, the Dragonite smirked.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash ordered. Nodding, Pikachu's cheeks started to buzz dangerously.

"Okay. Let's start this off with a Quick Attack!"

Pikachu bounded in less than a second, appearing and disappearing every passing second. Dragonite tried her hardest to search for the yellow ball, but it was almost impossible to see.

"Pika!" Pikachu appeared in front of Dragonite, smirking with a victorious look on his face. Dragonite took a step back in pain, groaning and rubbing her stomach where Pikachu had just hit her milliseconds ago.

"Dra!" the gold Dragonite screamed in pain, trying to regain its standing again.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, pumping his fists. "Pikachu, move quickly before Dragonite can move again! Your strongest thundershock, now!"

A bright light shimmered, causing Ash to cower, covering his eyes with his arms. Anyone could predict what would happen between the fight and would've guessed that with Pikachu's advantage, he would've won.

But it wasn't over.

"Dragonite!" it screamed, shaking the recent attack's effects off. Pikachu breathed heavily, trying to keep standing.

Dragonite suddenly shot crystal-clear water towards Pikachu's direction, slamming it against the tree.

"Chaa!" he groaned in pain.

"Pikachu!"

Ash gritted his teeth. Maybe he shouldn't have underestimated such rare and valuable Pokemon. Searching frantically around, he noticed a boulder, no less than 5 feet away from his standing point. If he didn't act now, Pikachu could be in real danger.

Dragonite was currently charging up a Hyper Beam and Pikachu looked at its master in agony, waiting for orders. "Pikapi!"

Ash shook off his trance and looked at the situation his beloved Pokemon was in. Dammit!

"Pikachu...Use Agility and run to that rock!" Pikachu was confused at first, but nonetheless he didn't twit his master about it. Appearing and disappearing in the flash of light once more, Pikachu stopped scampering and stood beside the rock. Dragonite had obviously thought this was an advantage to his point, but she hadn't known there was something up Ash's sleeve.

Dragonite ran as quick as she can, reaching out her claw in order to attack Pikachu.

"Pikachu, sidestep now!" Pikachu moved sideways, causing Dragonite to hit the boulder. The impact was hard, and the ground shaked for a few seconds. After the dust cleared away, Ash opened one eye.

The Dragonite was down!

"Yes!" Ash said, throwing the silver Pokeball and capturing the rare Pokemon. He hugged Pikachu hard and strode back to camp, where he would certainly show off his newly-caught Pokemon.

* * *

"Where's Ash now?" May whined, glancing at the mouthwatering food selection Brock prepared for them. Such a feast was to be made for Misty's arrival, and as Brock mentioned, 'To Ash, Misty deserves better than perfect.' but May knew Brock was just using the stupid excuse to finally stop Ash's constant whining for food.

Dawn's stomach grumbled, while she rolled her eyes and rubbed her flat-stomach. "Ah! Where is Ash?" she complained.

At the right timing, Ash appeared climbing out of the bush, clutching something this his chest. It was most certainly prized, from anyone's point of view.

"Hey guys! Guys!" Ash called, waving his free hand. All of them glared at him, like he had done something terribly wrong. "What?"

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't come rushing back to camp for dinner. What took you so long anyways?" Brock said, standing up and crossing his arms. Ash sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Aw C'mon, guys. Cut me some slack. Me 'n Pikachu were just trying to capture something." this had certainly reached everyone's attention, mostly May and Dawn.

"Oooh! What is it? What kind of Pokemon? You have better caught a cute one, Ash!" both squealed in unison. After shaking his head, he lifted up the silver Pokeball, a proud smirk showing on his face. Brock, May and Dawn looked astonished at such luck - even seeing such a Pokeball was enough for their liking.

"W-Where did you get that?" Brock asked in jealousy. He had heard of that Legendary Pokeball and some mysterious powers it proclaimed, but no scientist could prove exactly what power that is.

"I found it on the ground while I was walking. And guess what? My luck just got bigger. Go, Dragonite!"

For anyone, catching a fully-evolved Dragonite was not something you can say everyday, so Ash decided to wait for even bigger surprised faces.

"Dra!" chanted the beautiful, golden Dragonite. Everyone looked with their jaws open widely. Ash walked over and pet the Pokemon, earning a satisfying roar.

"Oh. My. ASH! What a cute Dragonite! Ooooh and it's golden too. Wow! I bet if you join a contest, you'd win for sure!" May jumped around, in every angle of the Pokemon. Dawn let out her team, who glanced jealously at the Dragonite.

"What's going on?" Misty appeared, brushing her long, orange locks. She took note of the silver Pokeball in Ash's hand and then the golden-colored Dragonite. A piercing squeal filled the forest.

"Oh goodness! That's such an adorable Pokemon! It's gold? Wow! Where'd you get this, Ash?"

Everyone stopped praising the Dragonite and turned to the lucky trainer, who'd managed to find a silver-Pokeball on the ground and a golden-colored Dragonite.

"Well, as soon as I got the Pokeball, it just suddenly flew above me!"

Such luck would probably be impossible, and although most of them were proud of their friend's achievement, Misty decided to intervene.

"You found it on the floor? Ash! What if that belonged to someone? You can't just steal a rare Pokeball and a Pokemon! That's Pokemon poaching! You'll be like Team Rocket in no time."

Everyone became silent, waiting for a witty comeback in which they did get after a fraction of a second.

"Oh yeah? Who said anyone owned it anyways? There isn't a label here."

Misty flared at the greediness of her friend. He was never greedy, except when it came to food.

"Ash! You're Pokepoaching! That's a crime! All I wanna do is help you!"

"HELP ME?!" He towered above Misty, a foot taller than usual. All of them looked at Ash with wide-eyes. Usually, he never continued the fight. He would call her scrawny to end it with Misty's infamous mallet. But this time, he felt angrier than always. Was it because his best friend was ordering him to do something he doesn't want to do? Or was it because he was becoming greedy, just to keep the golden Dragonite?

The Dragonite looked at its new trainer expectantly. Dragonite was waiting for a command, to blow the human up with a super strong Hyper Beam.

"YES! HELP YOU! That's all I've been trying to do for years, Ashton! HELP YOU! You never let me! Dammit! Why the hell do I follow you around for anyways? You can be such a pain in the ass." To say that was surprising would be an utter understatement. Brock, May and Dawn were wordlessly surprised at Misty's outburst. She had never taken it so far as to swearing in front of Ash. And neither did he.

"Damn you! I'm the pain in the ass? Look who's talking, Ms.-I'm following-my-best-friend-for-a-useless-bike! WHY DON'T YOU BUY A NEW ONE?! I'm sure it'd be way better than before - considering that one sucked to be broken in a matter of time!"

Misty cowered down, a shocked expression marked across her face. Why were they fighting over a dumb Dragonite? Their quarrels had never been extreme before. No swears had ever been used. And nobody, not ever, couldn't think of something smart and hurtful to say.

Ash wanted so much to retrieve back what he said, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was like someone else was controlling him something else was telling him what to say and what not to say. And with a few words, he had taken the fight too far,

"I wish I'd never met you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I'm publishing so many stories at the same time, but I can't keep all these plans inside my mind - I lose them eventually. Anyways, Unexpected isn't going to well and I'm not so happy about the story so far...Well, I'll think about continuing it or discontinuing it. I like Wishes and Pranks better :)


	2. Explanations

**Author's Note:** Next chapter of Wishes! :) Thanks for the reviews, they help me write more.

Disclaimer: Clearly not owning Pokemon. :|:D

* * *

"Misty! Wait! I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright, Ash. I know. You wish you hadn't met me…I-I'll be out for a minute."

"But Myst—"

"No. Stay. I- I need time to think."

And as soon as she left, Ash instantly felt regret coming to him. He sighed deeply. Why must all bad things happen to him?

He watched Misty's figure disappear in an instant, her tears splashing on his face. May and Dawn looked at him with horrified looks and Dragonite seemed to be doing something with her hands.

"I cannot believe you, Ash! The girl, your best friend, the person who lo—" May kept Dawn's mouth shut, from revealing Misty's biggest and most embarrassing secret. "What Dawn meant, Ash, was that she was your best friend. How could you do that to her?" May shook her head in disbelief.

Brock was looking at the direction Misty once left and felt some odd, fatherly feeling rising up in his chest. Brushing it off, he decided to give him a good talking.

"Ash," Brock started, getting everyone, even Dragonite's attention. "Misty is a short-tempered girl. Don't blame her for that. And for once, I will finally agree with both of you. It wasn't justified that Misty would intervene about something personal such as Pokemon, but you didn't need to go to the extremes. She'll surely remember that, Ash."

Ash finally felt ashamed. Brock had never, in his whole life, talked to him like that. For once, he didn't want to go on his side, he wanted to be by Misty's side—literally.

After a much awaited and uncomfortable silence, Ash raised his head up and declared with such passion,

"I'm going after her!" everybody gave a grin, nodding their heads as Ash, with Pikachu ran to the direction Misty disappeared to.

|*|*|*|

A girl with unusual, bright, orange hair looked at her clean reflection on the water. Fifteen minutes has passed and still, she didn't understand why she was crying in the first place. Azurill, her baby Pokemon, was clutched to her chest tightly, for some odd reason. There were so many things confusing her at the moment. One was that she didn't know what made her so upset, leading her to cry. Her sisters had always called her a fiery tomboy, and somehow, she knew, tomboys rarely cry.  
Second, she didn't understand why she was in the forest of some unknown region - well unknown to her in particular, - and she seemed pretty upset. Third, which may be the most confusing of all, was that she couldn't think of what could make her heart beat so fast. It was all very confusing.

"Misty! Misty! Thank goodness I found you!" a raven-haired boy, wearing a Sinnoh League Cap and a vest with a big stripe in the middle, came to her view, panting heavily. There was a worried Pikachu perched on his shoulder, who jumped down to greet Azurill.

Azurill squiggled in her arms, wanting to be released in order to play with the yellow Pokemon, but the confused Misty clutched her even tighter.

"Pika Pikachupi?" Pikachu asked, tugging on Misty's shoe. Misty backed away, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, excuse me, but your Pikachu...is there something he wants?" she awkwardly said to the stranger. Ash, too shocked to even bother, nodded.

"Yeah. He wants to play with Azurill, don't you already know that, Myst?"

What the...he called me Myst! Nobody, not even my sisters call me that! Who does this guy think he is anyways?

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but..." Misty looked up, her fresh tears already dried, "are you a stalker or something?"

He almost fell down in shock, but instead he rolled his eyes and merely chuckled. Pikachu looked confusedly at Azurill, who shrugged her shoulders indicating she was equally flummoxed.

"No Myst! I'm your best friend, remember? Ash. Ash Ketchum."

She was left to ponder for a second, placing a delicate finger on her chin. Looking up at the clear sky, she said, turning to him:

"I don't get it. Just tell me if you're stalking me or something and I won't pound you into mince meat."

"...Oh I get it, Myst! You're getting back at me because I said: 'I wish I hadn't met you'. Very funny, now can you please drop this idiotic act? It's getting really annoying now."

Once more, Misty took a gentle step back. This guy was even creepier than that of the guys in Cerulean!

"Well...okay...huh, whatever you say..." Gently leaning down to pick up her knapsack, Misty looked in all directions wanting a way out. But he reached over to her and grabbed her slender arm.

For some odd reason, as Ash held her arm and locked eyes with her, he felt his pulse quicken.

"So uh...are you going to release me or something? 'Cuz you're face's getting all red. I wonder why...OH MY GOSH!..." shocked at her sudden outburst, he released his undoubtedly firm grip and looked at her with a weird expression.

"I knew it! I knew it from the start!" Misty screeched slightly, "You like me! as in LIKE like me! Like a...crush!"

He stopped breathing for a single moment, looked at her wide wide brown eyes and then blushed scarlet. Covering his red face from embarrassment with his cap, he stuttered,

"N-No! W-Why w-would I l-l-like you?!"

"Because! You're always giving out hints. Watch this." Somehow, Misty bravely kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn even redder.

"See! Ha! I knew it!" she danced victoriously. Ash grinned goofily, touching the spot where she had kissed him. He must've looked stupid, but that was the least of his concern.

"Oh yeah, I like you. I like you a lot," he admitted, blushing slightly, "but there's something else. I know you don't know me, but you've got amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah. We used to be dating - you know, kissing and cuddling and what not - but you bumped into a tree and the next thing you know, you forget things slowly."

Being the clueless girl Misty was, she thought about it for a minute. This...'stranger' seemed to know a lot about her. But, reminding herself of safety, she quizzed him.

"Okay. I'll go along with you," his eyes shone as she said this, "if you answer all three of my questions."

Piece of cake, Ash thought.

"Number one. What things do I hate the most?"

"Carrots, peppers and bugs."

She seemed oddly flummoxed at his sudden answer, as if he was reading her mind somehow. But this was not enough for her to break down her wall.

"How many sisters do I have?"

"Three. They're triplets and they always think of you as the oddball of the family," being reminded of this, Misty's expression fell, "but I thought you were always the best and prettiest."

Blushing, she tried to keep her composure straight. No way was this guy going to get through her mind...even if he was kinda cute...

"Hmm...you're pretty good for your kind. Okay, how about this, what things do I like the most?"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes and snorting jokingly, "This has got to be the easiest. Water Pokemon," Misty's face lit up in victory. He forgot to mention one thing, the thing she adored the most next to Water Types.

"...more specifically Tentacool. You've always wanted to catch one. Oh and yeah, I can't forget - French things."

And that was the only information he needed to answer, until Misty finally gave up and followed him.

|*|*|*|

"How long has it been, Brock?" May asked with as much nervousness as she could ever muster. Brock was currently cooking his famous stew, decided to ignore May's question again. It was pretty obvious that she'd been worried about her friends, more so specifically Misty, since she wouldn't stop bugging him about it.

A sound by the bushes got all their attention, and 4 figures came into view.

"Hey, guys!" Ash cheerily said, holding onto Misty's hand. Her face showed confusion, for the lack of knowledge for these people. Ash had taken her somewhere and bravely took her hand.

Dawn looked up, stopping herself from brushing Piplup's hair. May stopped pacing around detective style and grinned.

"So, both of you finally admitted your feelings, eh? About time, I could say!"

Pikachu pounced on Brock's side, begging and kneeling for ketchup. This had stolen Misty's attention.

"What's up with the Pikachu? It likes ketchup?"

Everyone in the clearing stared at her dumbfounded. Pikachu was known mostly for his love of ketchup - and intense skills, of course - so why would Misty, Pikachu's favorite girl, forget something so unforgettable?

This time, Ash needed to act quickly.

"Um, Misty thought Pikachu loved...tomato sauce! Not ketchup."

Dawn sweatdropped, "But isn't ketchup _made _from tomato sauce?"

Looking over at Brock for a confirmation, he nodded his head. "Of course it is. But what does this have to do with anything?"

Everybody turned to Misty, who was currently poking her Psyduck, who was cocking his head stupidly. "Psy?"

"Is this mine?" Misty asked Ash, still poking the Pokemon on the head. He nodded curtly and quickly, trying so hard to avoid the confused faces coming from his friends.

"Oh. Let's try an attack. Okay...um, duck...use," she pondered for a minute, before turning to everyone, confused, "what moves do Psyducks have?"

This time, Ash couldn't think of anything to cover his little escapade up. May and Dawn giggled, pulling Ash away from sight, alongside Brock and Pikachu. When they were clear from Misty's view, they looked deathly at him.

"What did you do?" Brock whispered. Even Ash was a bit flummoxed. He had specifically wished that he and Misty hadn't met, so why did that affect her training skills? He was pretty sure she was better than him with training water types, so how in the world did she forget all of that? Well, she did catch Psyduck during their adventures, but that doesn't necessarily mean Misty didn't know of its attacks...does it?

May slapped his head, his cap falling over his face in the process, "You imbecile! Did you hypnotize Misty or something?" she said with a laugh - which didn't contain any hint of humor - before continuing, "because it seemed to work."

Ash still kept silent, his eyes wandering to each and every figure. Pikachu was looking at him distastefully...it was either him or the ketchup. May looked at him with menacing eyes, a murderous gaze appearing on her features. Dawn - who was currently twisting a lock of blue hair around a petite finger - shook her head sadly in his direction, most probably. And Brock, who was already upset with making Misty run away, slapped his head. Hard.

Being with a bunch of teenagers was harder than he thought.

|*|*|*|

After making one brief recap of what Ash knew, everyone looked at him strangely.

"Do you expect _me_ to believe _that_?!" May gave a small, fake laugh, rolling her eyes in the process of doing so. Ash looked at all of them, their unbelieving faces, all showing equal shock and disbelief.

"It's true!" he hissed, "it really happened! I don't know who or what made it happen! My wish just came true. Isn't that satisfying enough?"

As everyone was about to retort some comebacks, Dawn shot her head up.

"It's Dragonite!" she dropped her nail filer.

"What?"

"I meant," she pressed harder, looking at Ash square in the eyes, "that your Dragonite. It was doing something earlier right as Misty left - there was this glowing-thingy...I think...it was sorta bright. I was with Piplup that moment and I was sure both of us saw it," Dawn looked down at her Piplup, who was resting beside her foot, "right?"

Looking up at the expectant humans, Piplup nodded his head eagerly and dropped his head instantly, after everyone's attention averted to the golden Dragonite, who was currently aiding Misty and Psyduck.

"This has got to be the worst Pokemon catch ever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finding out the mysteries of the golden Dragonite, Ash has realized that his Pokemon grants his wishes! Now, what will happen to our dearest Misty? Find out in the next chapters. :)

(waves AAML flag, proudly grinning.) AAML forever! :)


	3. Kisses?

**Author's Note:** Eee! I'm in Las Vegas right now. I'm finally getting the well-earned vacation I needed. Yey!

* * *

"Oh, really? Cool! Can I see? Can I see?!"

"No. Don't you dare touch those, Myst. It'll cost your life."

"Aw. You aren't any fun, Ash. You're supposed to be my _boyfriend_,"

Misty playfully watched his eye twitch. For some unknown and bizarre reason – she didn't know of – he seemed to jerk his head when she emphasized on the word. As they continued on their journey towards Florate City – the next stop, and last in order to reach the Diamond League – things haven't been easy for any of our heroes.

Misty continued talking, and Ash wasn't able to notice her. All he did was stare at her strawberry lips, wondering, no, hoping that he'd be able to place his on them.

"…and you're supposed to entertain me…! Hey…what are you looking at?"

And supposed he didn't shake out of his daze. Well, he didn't. As she noticed his eyes boring into her lips, she couldn't help but turn an odd shade of red.

"Well, Ash," May piped up, speeding her pace in order to walk alongside the holding-handed pair, "it seems you're FINALLY getting the hang of this relationship thing. It can only mean one thing."

Shaking out of his daze, he glared clusters of daggers towards May's direction. She just grinned and walked back, catching up with the blunette.

"So…you wanna kiss me, huh?"

"What?"

Ash blinked several times before he finally got his clear sight back.

"I said," Misty pressed, leaning on his shoulder, "that you wanna kiss me. You've been staring at my lips for the past minute. It's either that or I've got something on my lips."

Her hand flew up her lips and she wiped them, unable to recover from her recent shock. Misty stared at her hand and growled at his direction.

"You do wanna kiss me!" Misty said distastefully. She covered her mouth dramatically, stopping on her tracks. "I don't think I wanna kiss a guy who I barely know!"

"Hey!" Ash intervened angrily, "you know me as much as I know you!"

"Liar."

"Guys! Guys! Could you please stop fighting now?" Brock intervened the stubborn teenagers, "I thought when you'd finally get into a relationship, you'd quite your squabbling! Now shut it, so we can move!"

|*|*|*|

The silence that had washed amongst the group can be described with one word. Deafening. Ever since Brock's unexpected outburst, everyone kept quiet and decided it would be best if they'd shut up, or Brock would blow up again.

Brock was supposedly guilty, using the authority to order his friends around to do things they obviously didn't want to do. But he did what was best for everyone - especially his throbbing headache - and it never occurred to him that he could actually use his brotherliness to keep things in order. Maybe if he used it beforehand, they wouldn't have such a troublesome travel nor would he have one of the worst headaches mankind has never faced. Perhaps he should use it more often...then, they'd be in town were pretty girls were in sight!

While Brock currently drooled on the thought, Ash had kept his thoughts not only to himself, but shared it with May. He needed someone to give him advice, since he was so oblivious with romance or girls and it never came to him that he'd actually say that, let alone in front of Misty, telling her that they were dating. Now he had one of the worst wishes he ever could've made. Misty had supposedly agreed to his suggestion that they were dating, and she was currently diagnosed with amnesia, but she wasn't at all convinced still. She didn't want to kiss him either - and even though Ash had never thought of ever kissing a girl, he just felt a sensation wanting to. He wished it would go away. Or at least change course. Not anymore Misty nor Dawn or May - at least a girl that he didn't travel with. He could be cool with that.

"You see, Ash, girls are sensitive with relationships and - " May noticed the glazed look Ash had and instantly slapped his cheek. She had never really given advice to anyone - especially a boy who had crazed hormones a bit late. And so far, her advice wasn't doing great.

"Ouch!" he winced, covering his red cheek with his palm, "What'd you that for?"

"I did that so you could stop daydreaming about your future with Misty and pay attention! If you don't listen to me, don't expect a future with her."

But Ash had the exact same glazed eyes, his eyes gazing at Misty's beautiful red hair. It looked so smooth...so soft, he just wanted to run his fingers through the long locks. He wanted to hug her slender body, to kiss her cherry lips, to -

"Ash? Ash? Hellooo? Earth to Ash?"

Then he shook out of his daze, turning to face May with a confused, far-away expression. His eyes portrayed a hint of wonder and weirdness, his mind racking ideas to why he was walking alongside May, not his 'girlfriend' Misty. He didn't know why he suddenly forgot the most recent events, considering he just had a feeling it was about his relationship with Misty. Ash also couldn't understand why May was looking at him with such a deathly expression he had never before in his life had seen, it send such chills into his spine. What the hell was going on with May?

"So you get it?"

"Get what?"

May rubbed her temples in frustration. It was so hard keeping up with boys. "About what I just told you."

"You told me something?"

**WHAM!**

"Oww..."

|*|*|*|

"So, Myst. What do you think of Piplup?" said Dawn, looking down at her feathered friend. Misty smiled at Dawn's direction, holding her Azurill in her arms as well. She had this awkward feeling about something, but Misty couldn't put her brain to it. She didn't want such a silence to wash over her and her new friend, Dawn, but she just felt this strange emotion that tore her apart inside. Misty wanted to much to assure Dawn she wasn't in any problem or in any pain, she didn't want Dawn to get worried all of a sudden.

"I think he's adorable. One of the cutest Pokemon I've ever seen, that's for sure." Misty said with a fake-smile. Azurill squirmed jealously in her arms, puffing up her cheeks in agony. Misty noticed the obvious discomfort of the little blue ball and hugged it, pressing Azurill to her cheeks. Even though Misty couldn't remember having an Azurill when she was in the gym before - or a stupid Psyduck - she felt like she had a very strong connection with the Water Pokemon. And somehow, she also favored Togepi's - for some unknown reason.

"Aw, Azurill, you're still my favorite Pokemon." she reassured the troubled Pokemon. Azurill looked into her cerulean eyes then cuddled closer to Misty's vest.

"Azu! Azurill!" it cheered happily. But the happiness of the eerie group subsided, as a familiar female cackle rang in their ears.

"Well lookie here, Butch. It's the twerps and their prized Pokemon. We should capture them for the boss!"

"I agree, Cassidy."

Butch, a man in his 30s, jumped down from his standing position at the edge of their hot-air balloon. Cassidy, a blond woman in her 30s as well, followed Butch's suit and posed beside her counterpart, wickedly smiling at everyone - namely Misty.

"Ah. If it isn't the twerpette with the Luvdisc. How's your little boyfriend, Georgio was it?"

Misty wasn't anything but confused. She hadn't known she ever had a Luvdisc. Hell, she didn't even know these people! They also mentioned her boyfriend, Georgio - but she thought she was going out with Ash? Were people leading her the wrong way just because of her stupid amnesia?

Ash, however, was fuming greatly. Misty had a boyfriend? She had never mentioned a guy in her life to him before. Was that the guy she talked about over the videophone who tried to take her out on a date? Wait, was she even dating this guy? He didn't even know she had a Luvdisc - did she go on mini-adventures without him?

"Aw," Butch said, noticing the fuming teenager, "little boy here is jealous. Don't worry, twerp, she didn't seem to hold any interest in Georgio."

This seemed to calm Ash down for a bit, but then he remembered he needed to act fast. Neither Dawn and May knew that these two were even more dangerous than that of Jessie and James - who could appear in a second and disappear in another. So he did what he had to do and picked out a Pokeball from his belt and looked at it with a very deciding eye. Should he do it? Should he send this Pokemon out? He didn't know if it made him a cruel man if he used her - it wasn't a fair fight. But instead of pondering inside his mind any longer, he couldn't hold the urge of temptation in using her.

"I choose you..." he briefly paused, throwing his silver Pokeball as it twirled around the dirt path. "Dragonite!" and out came the dragon.

There was something peculiar about the dragon and its color. Just yesterday Ash was sure it was pure gold. Today, it was suddenly silver! Or was it white gold? Ah, he really couldn't tell. Even May and Dawn seemed oddly flummoxed at the strange color and Brock was nothing but concerned. Misty awed at the majesty as her eyes grew larger. Team Rocket looked at the Pokemon like it was a million dollars, and Ash had them cornered - he knew it.

"Okay, Dragonite. Since we feel very sorry for Team Loser," he received a small, 'Dra!' before continuing with a determined expression. "we'll let them off easy. Okay, Dragonite, use your weakest Hyper Beam."

A shimmering, diamond-like light flowed out from Dragonite's mouth. She shot the beam directly towards Team Rocket before they could even flinch.

"Cassidy," Butch mournfully said, as they simultaneously blasted in air, "looks like they beat us again."

Cassidy did nothing but sigh, before they both disappeared into thin air. Ash turned his back to where the thieves recently were and swiped his hands clean. Brock smiled, unable to keep his snicker any longer as Misty looked at Ash in awe - like he was a Greek god or something of the sort. If a person had a good eye, like Brock did, they could clearly see that Misty had a small droplet of drool forming on the side of her mouth. Somehow, to Brock, she looked like one of Ash's fans - drooling and looking at him with motionless eyes. In truth, if Misty had been in the original way of who she was - she would never have drooled on the account of Ash doing such a great job. She would clearly state that she could've done a million times better and then an argument would start. Not that Brock was complaining, for that matter.

"That was awesome!" Misty threw her hands up, showing just how she felt, "I've never seen such a strong trainer in my life, even myself! Well, considering I've never been out of the gym and just a bunch of wimps came by, but still! That was totally awesome!"

Dawn, Ash and May were nothing but surprised. It hadn't occurred to them that those words of praise would _ever _come out of Misty's mouth. Sure she had praised Ash countless of times, but she'd never compare Ash to her - considering she already _knew_ how much better he was than her - it would never happen.

"Err...uhm...Misty, you aren't supposed to prai - mmph!" Dawn's voice fumbled underneath Ash's hand as she tried desperately to remove his palm away from her mouth. He chuckled, aimlessly waving his hand gesturing to May. May skipped towards his direction and looked at him with confused eyes. "What?"

"Well," Ash chuckled nervously, hoping that Misty hadn't caught up with Dawn's infuriating words, "May here is going to explain what Dawn meant to say. The right words. Right, May?"

With the unavoidable evil eye he was giving her, she really had no other option but to follow his suit. May knew what to do and what not to do when Ash gave you the creepy eye - and she didn't want to go back _not_ knowing. It was horrid to even think of what he could do - what with his new Dragonite - to her if she didn't follow him. It gave her obvious chills that ran through her spine when she thought of what he might do to her. Ash just wasn't the little kid he was - he was 15 and was in love. From what May watched from television, men could do crazy things just to get what they wanted. Ash had already messed up, wishing Misty hadn't ever met him - and by means of the eye, May could perceive that he was having a jolly good time.

"Yeah," May coughed a single time before continuing, "what Dawn meant was that...you never really give Ash _words _of praise - but you give him a kiss."

Still Ash's chocolate eyes hadn't softened, which indicated her to continue - to extend what she had said. And she knew the exact words that would ease his scrunched brows.

"On the lips."

To say that Ash had been shocked was completely an understatement. He hadn't expected something that physical - and he wasn't really sure if he was ready for it. Ash had expected for May to say something like, 'On the cheek.' or at least a hug. On the lips meant his first kiss...and his first kiss with Misty, of all people! His desire for kissing her a few moments ago had subsided, and he instantly thought of it as gross. Now the thought came back to his mind and well, let's say he had the strange sensation of kissing her. Again.

"Oh? Well, I didn't even know I already had my first kiss." Misty wondered, her eyes alight.

"Y-yeah, you hadn't," Ash shot back rather quickly, earning weird glances from May and Brock. Dawn had perched under the tree, with Pikachu, Azurill and her Piplup - all the while brushing their furs as they purred happily.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, taking steps towards him. She stood, with her hands on her hips as she eyed him with a confused glance, "May said that I'd always kiss you whenever you did something good. Ain't that right, May?"

May hadn't wanted to enter the conversation, but she felt like she was hopelessly sinking in it. "Y-y-yeah. You always do, Myst."

Misty took one step to Ash as she leveled her eyes with his. "Well, I'm your girlfriend. Why wouldn't you want to kiss me?"

Ash gulped the nervousness that was growing massively into his throat. He was uncontrollably sweating - hard, to say the least - and looking at her with a 'You aren't serious, are you?' look. If Misty would magically turn back to normal during their kiss, she would indefinably kill him. Slowly and hard. But taking chances sometimes could be a good thing, right? I mean, how long did he crush on Misty? A year probably, when she came back. When did he feel this strange sensation in him, feeling love passionately come to his veins? Why, at the very moment.

Without any warning or any obtuse reactions, Misty leaned in a few inches, waiting for a steady answer. "Err...I-I-I dunno...m-maybe because w-we hadn't kissed before?"

_Wow, Ketchum. Smooth._

She laughed melodically, smiling and winking at him. "How long have we been dating?"

_Think quickly, Ash! Quickly!_

"Err...2 years!"

_Hah. You couldn't pull it off if the words stood right in front of your face. That, though, was an exception.  
_

"This is ridiculous! We should've kissed by then. Then...probably there's something wrong with you."

Ash took a slight step back, hoping that she'd finally be normal again. He just wasn't ready for her lips to be on his...he didn't know what the heck to do! Ash was completely oblivious with girls - let alone how to kiss one - and he never knew he would _need_ to kiss a girl when he grew up. No, it wasn't on his list. The only things that were on his list were mainly the topic Pokemon. Like top 1 - Be a Pokemon Master; top 2 - Capture all the Legendaries; top 3 - Kiss a girl...Wait no! No kissing! Absolutely not.

"C'mon. Just kiss me so I can finally stop grieving over not being able to be kissed. It sucks, you know." Misty took another step, wrapping her right hand around his neck, using the free hand to place his hands on her slender hips. _Oh, God!_

"I-I just can't."

Ash looked at his other 3 companions, looking at him with amusement. They somehow knew he wanted it more than anything else - with the exception of his Top 3 - and that he'd been wishing for it to happen all this time.

"I don't care," Misty said, pressing herself closer to him. His body heat suddenly rose, and his sweat increased amounts. His heartbeat quickened and his eyes desperately tried to avoid her beautiful sea-green mix for eyes. "I just want my first kiss. Now or never."

"Never."

But somehow, she had received all the strength she needed and slammed her lips into his.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have absolutely loved writing this chapter!

If you want me to spoil the next chapters, (I don't know exactly how many chapters there are going to be,) just read them below. For those who don't, cover your eyes!

|*|*|*|

Hey! Giving you one last teeny weeny chance to go away and excitedly wait for the next chapters. For those of you who just want to know what's going to happen next, read the spoiler.

* * *

**(Chapter 4)**

1. Ash and co. finally arrive to Florate City (A city I made up.) and meet Gary Oak.

2. Ash asks Misty out on a date. There they meet Team Rocket again! (Jessie and James, may I add.)

3. May & Dawn meets Drew and Paul! But Kenny & Barry are there. Woah, jealous fight!

4. With the guys, (except Ash who is sulking in his room, and Brock who's on a date with Nurse Joy.) and girls, there will be a massive food fight in the ballroom of the hotel!

5. Pikachu and Azurill have an important announcement.

**Possibly, I might add a few more events that I have in mind, but don't get too excited (Haha!) because I'm too busy.**

**(Chapter 5)**

1. Ash finds out Gary and Misty were actually dating and storms off, with everyone except Misty - whom he told to 'Get a life!'

2. Gary tells Misty a whole different story, and Misty is furious when she finds out.

3. The Princess Festival day arrives and Gary asks Misty to the dance.

4. Drew, Paul, Kenny and Barry rush to find ways to ask May and Dawn to the Princess ball.

5. Ash brings a fan-girl to the dance.

6. Suddenly, Misty feels jealousy dancing in her heart and a bit of a fluffy feeling.

7. Brock finally gets a date with Nurse Joy!

8. Azurill is finally ______________ while Pikachu is blowing up in the hotel suite.

**Well, that's all the events I could spoil to you, oh dear reader. But I hope you'll still tune in to read 'Wishes!'

_Au Revoir, my dear readers!_


	4. Onward to Florate City!

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! I just have a few things to say:

_Tatewaki_: Sorry about the spoiler. It was by popular demand. :) I won't put spoilers anymore, just for the heck of it. But if you've read some of the spoilers, well, I might change some of them I don't really like. Oh and P.S: I adore your stories! :)

**Well, that's the only review I think I should reply to. And to all my reviewers, I love you guys so much! :D**

**P.S**_**.** To everyone who read the spoilers:_ Okay guys, I decided to move a little quicker and I rearranged the events. Yes, you will still find all those events in the story along with some new ones I didn't mention. But some of the events in Chapter 5 will be moved to Chapter 4 and vice-versa. If you would like, you guys could send me some ideas. I have the ending planned out, but I need more events. I plan to make 7 chapters. Either less or more, but it will not exceed ten. :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm owning Pokemon...wait, welcome to my dream. I still don't own Pokemon.

* * *

The kiss was beyond intoxicating, reeling Ash away from his past Pokemon thoughts. When Misty had kissed him, he wanted to retract and tell her it was all a big misunderstanding. But now, he felt remorse even thinking that. Heck, he was a teenager! Guys at his age have probably kissed a dozen girls – except Brock, he still hasn't managed to escape from his hormones – and in three years tops, he'd be 18! His mom would probably be ecstatic, and everyone else he knew waited for this moment. They had teased him and Misty endlessly and he had just about enough of blushing and stuttering in front of her.

For a moment, he felt her move an inch back, still he had cupped her cheek and brought her closer. He really wasn't to blame, since his hormones are acting up. Dawn and May were giggling uncontrollably in the background, each whispering to each other quietly. Brock watched with a very much amused eye, his eyebrows etched in a way that practically screamed 'Finally.' Pikachu was nothing of Ash's concern at the moment, since he knew Pikachu favored Misty among all the girls he'd known. Pikachu even had a Pika-name for Misty and has waited and consulted Ash all the years Misty was gone – as he was sulking down, missing her. Everyone was supporting him, what could possibly go wrong?

By the time he had thought of that, Misty had leaned away, her face as red as a tomato. Ash too was feeling quite light headed and dizzy as his heart quickened an impossible pace.

Everyone stayed silent, waiting for Ash and Misty's uncomfortable silence to wash away.

"So," Ash started, clearing his throat with awkwardness, "how's the weather?"

Practically everyone face-faulted at the obviousness in the reaction coming from him.

|*|*|*|

With the kiss behind everyone's mind, they all continued wearily walking towards the next city. Florate City. The city was known for the endless streams of flowers freely hanging around the massive skyscrapers. It was like most cities except on rare occasions, wherein a sudden earthquake would shake the ground. All the citizens had just ignored the casualty, while the tourists gathered around in panic. Sometimes, flowers would fall right out of the sky - cherry blossoms to be exact. Rain would turn into snow right before their eyes and even once, Ho-oh's shadow cast over the city - illuminating it with its colorful beams of light.

But the majesty of the city didn't matter to a tiresome pack of trainers. Most specifically the girls.

"Brock," May whined for the hundredth time that hour, "how long until we get there?" Brock's answer was just not something you'd want to hear, after one of the most tiresome and stressful day. "About an hour or two. If you see fireworks then we're 10 minutes away."

The word fireworks repeated in Misty's head, before she processed it. "Fireworks?" she gasped. Brock nodded his head, flummoxed at her sudden reaction to one of the cities most famous traditions.

"Yeah. You see, during Autumn, the Florate's light up a bunch of fireworks and set up a festival 2 days after to show their welcoming. They only do it on the fifteenth day of the month." Brock said, with much wisdom and knowledge you could expect from a 19-year-old.

"They do?" Ash said, finally interested in something about cities, gyms and badges. A couple of conversations about Ash's Pokemon came up, and he did nothing but ignore them, the feeling of Misty's lips still lingering on his. But as soon as the topic about Florate City came up, somehow he felt a spark that indicated bad things were going to happen. But the talk had changed course and somehow he was getting interested.

"Yes, Ash. It was an old tradition that started over a few hundred years ago. On the fifth of October, the Pokemon Master started his tour in this city. They all welcomed him with a blast. The Florates were so honored in having him in their city, that they decided to impress him by doing it every October 15. And yes, he was very much impressed. They decided to continue doing the tradition even up to date. Everyone comes there on October 15 - but only a handful number of people get to enter."

"What do you mean?" Dawn piped up, as all of them walked close by rather than a few feet away from each other. May walked up, slightly embarrassed about the stain in her shorts that was caused by Azurill's Watergun. She had just been tickling little Azurill, but somehow she didn't like it and shot a mass of watergun to her. May, with the help of Misty and Dawn, managed to remove the stain that was on her clothes except for the piece of mud - shaped and sized like a coin.

"They only let a number of people come? Shouldn't they welcome everyone?"

Brock shook his head solemnly. "In the first year they started the festival of honoring October 15, there was an accident where people rampaged over each other. A lot of people died that same day. I was actually surprised that the mayor hadn't canceled the event."

Misty, who was already going nuts over the fireworks the squinty-eyed guy mentioned, had been ecstatic over the festival. Festival means dresses! Dresses means dates!

"So um..." she waited for a response. Brock looked at her and instantly got the message - sending Ash a disdainful look. "Brock. Brock Slate. That's May and Dawn."

"Okay. So, Brock, when does this festival happen?" Brock could swear he saw a little flash of light in her eyes at that moment. He didn't really like that glint in Misty's eyes - it made her looked almost like a...a girl.

"Err...On the night of October 17. They're holding the Princess Festival on the same night as well!"

May, Dawn and Misty practically squealed all their hearts out, clutching onto each other as their eyes glistened. Princess Day was something every female in the whole Pokemon world yearned for. It is when women, all ages alike, are spoiled throughout the entire day. Whatever wish, it must be granted. Men absolutely hated this event.

"The Princess Festival? Oh! It's my favorite day of the year! How exciting!" Misty moaned in satisfaction. May and Dawn followed her actions, and they dashed towards the city faster than anything Ash has ever seen.

"I knew girls were ecstatic about Princess Day, but I never knew that they were _that _excited." Ash merely rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Pikachu and Brock chuckled behind him.

|*|*|*|

The scene they were currently gazing at looked like it was designed from a fairytale. Another booming sound arose from the fireworks, the colorful lights showering the sky. People wore kimonos of sorts, and the whole town was just as Brock described it. Magnificent.

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted an old, chubby man wearing a top hat. He wore a black suit, and had a long, white mustache. Beside him firmly stood a girl with long, curly light brown hair that ended just 5 inches above her hips. She had sky blue eyes, a diamond-studded tiara adorning her head and a puffy, light pink dress that reached below her ankles - covering her feet from the world. She looked just like a princess.

"Hi!" she said in a cherry-sweet voice, "Welcome to the ever breathtaking Florate City, I'm Giza. You're just in time for the fireworks! Please, enjoy your -"

But much to her confusion, Brock had instantly knelt before her, with a rose in his mouth. "My dear sweet Giza, are you a Pokemon?"

Giza though seemed mildly offended, as she placed her gloved hand on her chest and gasped, taking a small step back. She didn't seem to understand the concept of Brock's pick-up lines.

"N-no! And you sir should be ashamed of calling me that! I am the mayor's daughter. Don't speak to me that way." But Giza's statement had even been ignored by Brock and his googly eyes.

"Because I choose you!"

Then everyone fell down in shock. Out of Brock's pick-up lines, that one was the worst one yet. Brock held out the rose that was in his mouth and placed it on her hair.

"Excuse me?" was the only remark Giza could produce out of her shock state.

"Such grace, beauty and politeness coming from the same woman! Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Brock said, stubbornly wrapping his arms around himself as his eyes grew larger. (?)

Ash - after taking a quick glance at the wide-eyed Misty - decided to step up and pinch Brock on his ear. "Brock, you have got to be kidding me with that line."

Brock showed off a fake-hurt look, that Misty instantly chuckled at. "I didn't think you'd take up Misty's place." but then he whispered under his breath, "I actually thought your wish was good."

Ignoring Brock's sneer, Ash turned to the much confused Giza.

"Hey. We're just passing by. Do you know any places we could sleep in?" Ash politely asked, trying not to sound desperate. He was beyond embarrassed at the spectators around them - most especially the people whom the top hat guy was speaking to. Brock was never much to care what other people say about him. All he wanted to do was get a girl - after over 7 years or so of rejection - and ask her instantly for a date. That was Brock for you.

Giza shook out of her daze and looked roughly at Brock's face. She really wasn't used to this kind of treatment, nor was she ever like that. "Yes." she gritted through her teeth. But before any of them could respond, she walked slowly to the man who was recently beside her, tapping on his shoulder.  
"Daddy," she indicated the chubby man, "you think you can find a hotel for these lovely trainers? They need a place to stay and I don't think that there are any more places around here."

After a quick bid to his friends, the chubby man talked. "Well nice to see a few trainers come by. I understand you're new here?"

"Yes sir." they all replied much quickly. But the man chuckled lightly - his voice croaky.

"I see. A fine introduction would suit this moment. I'm Mark. Mayor of Florate City." he said, proudly grinning and showing off pearl-white teeth. Misty, after smashing Brock with her mallet - as instructed by Dawn - had held a hand out to shake.

"I'm Misty. Youngest of the Waterflower sisters. Nice to meet you Mr. Mark. What a beautiful place you have here."

"Why thank you, Miss Misty. It's lovely having you here." Mark smiled for a moment, before turning around and looking at everyone else.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm destined to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer. I've finished all the leagues - except the Diamond - and won first at the Sinnoh League. This is my pal, Pikachu." Pikachu gave an affirmative smile, before jumping down to stand alongside Azurill. Somehow, Ash had noticed that the two have been quite close - and he could definitely see a connection between the two. He didn't know if the sparks were love or of were friendship, but nonetheless he was quite happy about it.

"My name's Brock. I've accompanied these kids to their journeys for over 7 years. It's hard, but it's my job." Brock stroke a pose, grinning madly in Giza's direction.

"I'm Dawn," she said, jumping up and pushing Brock aside, "and I'm one of Sinnoh's top coordinators! That's May, she's my duet partner and she's the best female coordinator in all of Hoenn!" May gave a wave, grinning.

"Nice to meet a strong, lovely pack of trainers. I'm sure you'd all like to sleep in a hotel? Well, I have the perfect place."

|*|*|*|

It was regal, ever so breathtaking. May didn't know if it was the chandeliers or the diamonds that made her eyes sparkle, but certainly it was elegant. If words couldn't describe how the humongous lobby looked like, then May didn't know what could.

"It's wonderful!" she was the first to speak among everyone that stood awe-struck. Dawn was still having the same dreamy-eyed look on her face that indicated she wasn't going to shake out of it for a long, long time.

"Azu Azurill!" bounced the little Pokemon, trying to return everyone to the real world. Mark was currently speaking to the manager over at the front desk, Ash by his side, while all of them stood pampered on the center of the room. Every hotel guest surrounding them were wearing expensive clothing and unaffordable jewelry that caught May's eyes. Misty blinked a few times, processing her vision in her brain. Finally, she grinned.

"I feel like a princess."

"Well then you must be looking for a prince."

Everyone turned their attention to the brown-haired teenager, who stood behind Misty with a rose in his hands. Gary Oak. Somehow - Misty didn't know why - he knew her. And knew her well. She had a feeling they've met before, but she couldn't put her finger to it.

"Good morning, Ms. Misty. It's such a coincidence you're in the same town as I am. Oh and my, my. What lovely friends you have here." Gary turned his attention towards Dawn, May and Giza, who blushed simultaneously at the wink they received from the popular researcher.

"Hey guys, I'm back. So we - Gary?" Ash stood mildly shock for a second, before clapping Gary on his back and giving him a grin. "Gary! It's so nice to see you here. How you doing, pal?"

"Pika Pikachu!" greeted the electric mouse, waving a paw in his direction. Gary flipped a strand of brown hair that covered his eyes, before diverting his attention to Ash - instead of the wordless Misty, who clutched the rose she received from him - and smiled. "Ashy-boy!" he said, despite the wince Ash gave him, "nice to see you and your friends here!."

"I thought you were in Sinnoh? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ashy-boy. I'm on a research trip. Gramps is over there talking with some of the reporters," Gary pointed to the somewhat young-looking man who wore a red sweater with khaki pants. "I was in Sinnoh, but old man said he needed help with a new project he needs to finish ASAP. I don't really need to hear your stories to know what you're doing next, huh, Ash?"

Ash shook his head in disbelief. When they were little kiddies, playing safely in a playpen, he and Gary were such good buddies they could tell each others emotions. Delia and Samuel had introduced them the day after Ash was a year old and then they became good friends. For over 6 years they were inseparable, but when they entered the 3rd grade, things started to change. Gary had been noticed by girls at such a young age, while Ash was struggling to get a finer body. Gary had also become one of the most popular students in their school - considering the famous Professor Oak had been his grandfather. So for more years, they were rivals trying to get the better of each other. But after the Johto Silver Conference, the two had become good friends again.

"Ash," Misty said from behind him, her eyes focused directly on Gary, "who's he?"

Gary's jaw fell in complete shock. Although he knew Misty practically hated him for what he did to her last year; he positively knew that she won't forget him throughout that short period of time. They've known each other since they were 10! Five years ago to be exact. He really didn't know what he had done to make her forget him. It was tragic.

Ash was finally panicking. He swore to himself that he would only tell Brock, Dawn and May. He didn't know that Gary would ever come along - he wasn't a fortune teller, was he?

"Er...uh, uh...y-you see." Ash stuttered, unable to compose himself. Dawn and May looked at him with torturing eyes. Brock wasn't any of help, just speaking with Giza and Mark, with a plain smirk plastered on his tanned face.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi." resolved the little Pokemon, not even ridden of guilt as his trainer dropped his head.

"Hi," Misty ignored the tension between the two, letting her arm out and smiling angelically, "I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower. Who may you be?"

Gary then uncomfortably reached out and shook her hand, his brows scrunched up, "I'm Gary Oak, famous professor extraordinaire. Why do you ask?"

And that's when Misty's temper got the better of her, despite his attempt in friendliness for an introduction that was clearly unneeded.

"Why? Is it wrong to ask?" she snapped, her eyes blazing and narrowing at the same time. Gary Oak seemed less than amused, finally concluding that she was _indeed_ the real Misty. With a fiery temper like that, who would be able to forget her?

"No. Just wonderin' why you would forget such a hotshot professor you dated." he coolly said.

_Dated. Dated? Dated! DATED?! _It took long before the thought finally processed in Ash's mind. His old nemesis had been dating _her_? Misty? Why didn't he know that? Misty had never mentioned - in their video-calls or e-mails - dating Gary Oak. She once said that she despised him so much, and when Ash asked her why, she just ignored him and changed the topic immediately. Ash would never have expected something so bizarre. No, he wasn't being unreasonable, but ever since he found out the little 'crush' he had on Misty, he was suddenly changing into the jealous, overprotective, selfish jerk he never knew he could turn into.

"Wow. I never knew you guys dated. Congrats." Dawn said, jealousy dripping in her tone. She had liked Gary Oak for quite some time now, but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Paul.

"Dated, Dawn, dated. I broke up with Misty when she left to see you guys again. Well, let's just say she hated me then."

"D-d-d-dated?" Misty spluttered, eyes growing ten times larger. Dating such a hot, famous professor like him never crossed her mind.

"Yes. Dated. Is that so hard to believe?"

That's when May's mind crossed the subject. "Technically, yes. You see, Oak, Misty and Ash are meant to be. So why are you in the picture?"

Ash was embarrassed, blushing a deep shade of scarlet. Misty was left temporarily speechless and before Gary could retort, an old man's voice interrupted their conversation.

"There you are Gary. Why, Ash! You're here? Goodness, is that you, Misty? My, have you grown. Well, hello May and Dawn. Where's Brock?"

They turned towards the drooling Brock, knelt before Giza who was stuttering and sweat dropping like an idiot. Professor Oak sighed, rubbing his temples and thanking God he chose Tracey instead of Brock as his apprentice. But then he noticed the wide, aqua blue eyes Misty was giving him at the moment. Her eyes were glazed in a manner that indicated she was daydreaming, her hands clasped to her chest.

Then she gasped loudly.

"Professor Oak? _The_ famous Professor Oak? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

He then looked at her curiously. "Well, yes. Who else may I be?" but Misty was too busy wondering how her sisters' jealous faces would appear. He looked knowingly at Gary, who just looked equally confused, turning his gaze towards Ash.

Then Ash felt all eyes at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally! I've been trying to finish this all week. You can read some of the meaningless facts I wrote with boredom below.

Facts:

**1.** This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Ever.

**2. **This is one of the few chapters I decided to mention '_Princess Day.'_

**3. **This is probably the only fic I will and ever wrote wherein Professor Oak might have a big role. Just might.

**4. **The only chapter I used the only Pokemon pick-up line I know. I thought it might be typical to use.

Well thanks for letting me waste a minute of your time making you read this. Until then, stay tuned to the next chapter of Wishes!


	5. Surprise! Suprise!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! ;) Anyways, I have a quick message. In the third chapter wherein I placed spoilers, it said that Barry and Kenny are gonna be there. Correction, it's Brendan and Kenny. Sorry for the mix-up! Now, on with the story!  
_

* * *

Then Ash felt all eyes on him._

"Okay. Now we all know Misty is acting strange today, how about some grub? I'm starving."

Brock, May and Dawn knew that Ash was trying to avoid the subject, so that questioning will not be his case. Professor Oak and Gary were just equally confused, their eyes shifting gazes to each other.

"Thank you for the offer, but we really need to go," that's when Professor Oak checked his watch, glancing up once more, "it's very nice seeing you all. I hope we'll see you around. Good luck on your next match, Ash. I hear the Gym leader here is the toughest. Goodbye, everyone!" with a wave, Professor Oak scurried into the car just outside the revolving doors, and called Gary to follow. "Wait a sec, gramps. Sheesh, old man can't even be patient."

Gary then turned to Misty, holding out another blue rose from his jacket and smirking, "'Till we meet again, my princess." giving one last kiss on the cheek, Gary left Misty with a bewildered look, before entering the car with a very impatient researcher waiting. As soon as the SUV was out of sight, Ash's demeanor changed.

"You DATED him!?" he screamed in Misty's direction while everyone in the 50 feet distance stared strangely at him. She looked at him with curious eyes, before she rose her temper. "Hey, don't give me that! I have amnesia and you told me _we _were dating. I don't understand you anymore! Besides, why are you so ticked off that I 'dated'," she air-quoted, "him? He's like your friend!"

Ash was left momentarily speechless, his forehead wrinkled as his mouth was ajar. Brock wasn't about to stop this fight, he was enjoying too much. He knew it was his responsibility to stop them before it rose to a level that he hadn't seen before, but he knew Ash deserved as much crap as he was receiving from Misty. He wanted Ash to learn a lesson, for him to understand something that Ash wouldn't accept in all the years. Besides, he was having too much fun flirting with Giza, causing her to stutter and blush beyond relief.

"Shut up! Ugh!" Ash screamed, frustration ringing his voice. He stomped towards the front desk, where Mark was currently speaking to the manager, grabbing the room card and throwing the remaining one to May.

"Here's the card. I'll be up in my room. Don't have too much fun without me." he rolled his eyes, walking angrily to the elevators. When he noticed the lights didn't light up when he pressed them, he was flustered and Ash hit it with his fist. "Pika!" the Pokemon perched on his shoulder scolded him, for having such rude manners. Ash decided to ignore the little ranting Pokemon, slamming his fist onto the 'up' button before it lit up. He didn't even seem to care that spectators glanced his way, accusing him if ever the elevator broke down in the future.

"Well that was a bad encounter." May scoffed. Dawn nodded, her arms crossing her chest. Both girls then glanced to the grief-stricken Misty, who looked like she'd been insulted harshly. Without anyone giving notice, Misty walked out the revolving doors, with Azurill perched on her shoulder. Brock gave a weary sigh, turning to Giza and Mark.

"I just remembered!" Giza said, breaking the small tension formed in the group, "I have a reservation at the Polo restaurant, would you guys like to join me?"

May and Dawn's eyes lit up, but even though Brock very much wanted to eat out with Giza, a thought came to his mind. "But Ms. Giza, don't you have guests to entertain? I mean that more people are surely visiting at this hour."

Giza shook her head solemnly, "No. You were the last visitors allowed. Daddy only allowed 50 trainers to visit this year. What pity for those passing by."

Brock had jumped up, reached for her gloved hand with his eyes sparkling. "Well then let's move on!"

May and Dawn sighed, rolling their eyes in unison. "Oh, God, Brock."

|*|*|*|

**(Restaurant Polo; Hotel Aries; 11:32 p.m.)**

Drew shifted uncomfortably across Brendan and Kenny, who were chatting with no care in the world. The white-haired freak managed to persuade Drew into bringing him to Florate City with his exclusiveness to enter. He had a humongous problem with Brendan - considering he was in love with May - and couldn't help but wish he was dead. Drew knew it was wrong to think of Brendan that way, since he had saved his life when they were traveling together. But May was in the way, so he really didn't have any problems. Kenny, on the other hand, was nothing of his concern. He was nice to Drew and always complimented him on his Coordinating skills; but Paul was out of the question. Whenever Kenny said something smart, Paul would scoff and give a harsh remark. Drew guessed that Dawn was the probable reason why Paul was acting so cold towards Kenny, but nonetheless he didn't really care.

All of them gave a nervous glance at each other, the atmosphere tensing even more. Their train of thoughts were broken by a strange crowd forming at the entrance. The guests at the restaurant stood on their chairs, hoping to catch a glance to whatever was interesting.

"Would you like to smile for us, Giza?" someone screamed from the crowd. A bunch of big, buff men pushed the curious guests away, hoping to make some space. Drew's eyes just looked straight at the entrance, wondering what could make the whole restaurant stand up from their seats and make a full-on rampage. Maybe it was a celebrity? Or perhaps a famous coordinator. No, that can't be. He was one of the most famous coordinators ever known, but he never heard of the name Giza.

While the crowd dissolved, Drew, Kenny, Brendan and Paul could finally perceive the guests so grandly welcomed. Their jaws fell out.

The one leading the 4 was a girl who looked like an exact replica of a princess. She was pretty, attractive and looked nice from their view. But that wasn't what entranced them so suddenly. It was the people trailing behind the girl. On the back, they could see a very nervous May and Dawn, clutching Giza's arm hopefully. Brock was held back by the mass of paparazzi, calling out Giza's name with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Drew locked eyes with May; while Dawn stared emptily at Paul.

**_With Drew, May and Brendan._**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" May said, stomping off towards their table in a huff. Her rivalry increased with Drew ever since she lost to him in the last contest. She was so sure she'd win, but Roserade managed to knock down her Blaziken before she could order an attack. She hated him for what seemed like months, and apologizing never crossed her mind.

Drew flicked a strand of green hair blocking his eyes, "The better question is, what are you doing in such a beautiful place like this?"

May flared, "What do you mean? I'm not pretty enough for this place?"

"Exactly."

May stomped off again, closer to Drew and stuck her face to his, "Shut up or I will kill you!"

"Try me." Drew said cooly, not even caring what he was doing to her. May lifted up a fist, wheeled it around and before she could hit it with Drew's face, a familiar voice called her out. "May!" Brendan said cheerily, hoping to break the eerie silence in the room. Everyone resumed eating, noticing that Brendan wasn't much of a character.

"Oh. Huh? Wait. Um...Brendan! Now I remember!" May sweat-dropped nervously, grinning in satisfaction. Brendan seemed downhearted, but kept a smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. Was it...5 months?"

"Actually, Brendan, it was 2 years." May said with a roll of eyes. She turned to Drew again, who looked slightly jealous at the attention Brendan had gotten for the minute. She thought it was kinda cute when Drew blushed, it was totally out of character.

"You're lucky you had Brendan to save you," Brendan blushed when she made special mention of him, "or you would've died face-first with my fist!"

"Whatever." Drew stood, walking over to the buffet table with his plate in hand.

"May, Dawn, come over here, will `ya?"

**_With Paul, Dawn and Kenny._**

Dawn had left May's side since she really didn't know much about the people she spoke to. She did know about Drew - May's 'un'obvious crush - but he was something she didn't care about. She walked towards Paul to say a quick 'hi', but he just ignored her. Dawn was slightly annoyed, for two things. One, Paul was pretending like she didn't exist - couldn't he at least care for once? And two, it was because Kenny kept trying to get her attention by calling her Dee-Dee. It wasn't funny.

"Hey! Loser! Have a heart, will 'ya?" Dawn angrily said, glaring at Paul with daggers. He turned his head to face her and tried not to blush when he saw the massive change on her hair. She had added purple highlights and shortened it to her shoulder. But Paul, wanting to keep his pride, decided to chuckle - a laugh not even containing any hint of humor.

"Ha. I do have one. You're just to stupid to notice." he shot back. Dawn was preparing for a mass of insults coming out from her mouth, but Kenny refrained her from stealing any more attention.

"Dee-Dee, chill out! You'll just attract more attention. Attention you surely wouldn't want." Kenny apprehensively said, holding her back by holding her arms. Dawn turned to face Kenny, deciding to change direction of her insults. She opened her mouth wide, but Giza's voice drowned her thoughts.

"May, Dawn, come over here, will `ya?"

|*|*|*|

**(Restaurant Polo; Hotel Aries; 11:43 p.m.)**

Misty walked aimlessly around the wonderful streets of Florate City. She had hesitantly parted from the group without any regret. Unbeknownst to her, Cherry Blossoms fell from the sky. She felt mildly ashamed from all the screaming Ash had done to her, it wasn't her fault, really! Come to think of it, there was only one person in mind that could've caused all this trouble. Gary. Gary was the one who decided to visit the same city as them. Gary was the one who gave her roses, a kiss, and flirted with her endlessly. Gary was the one who decided to tell Ash about their past relationship. Gary was the one...wait. When Misty thought deeper through the situation, it pinpointed to one person and one person only. Ash. Ash was the one who had a problem with their dating. Ash was the one who told her she had amnesia, confusing her more. Ash was the one who screamed at her, who insulted her before. If it wasn't for him, would they have been fighting all this time?

"Azu Azurill!" Azurill chirped worriedly, noticing her distraught master. Misty looked down and smiled, reassuring her little baby Pokemon that she was anything but sad. Knowing full well that Misty would never really tell her why, Azurill returned back to her perch on Misty's arms, wondering. If Misty and Ash didn't want to see each other - based from what she heard from Brock, - does that mean she can never see Pikachu again? Azurill shuddered at the thought.

Misty had softened, finally noticing each and every store she passed along with the Cherry Blossoms descending from the sky. Unluckily, a second after she had noticed such a beautiful sight, it had stopped raining petals. When she reached the end of the street, a big shop caught her eye. Covered in blue wallpaper and white translucent glass, the sign clearly stated something about water - Misty had no time to read it. Her excitement was too much to bear.

Running towards the revolving door, Misty came across the most wondrous thing she had ever seen since this morning. Water Pokemon merchandise! To some, she looked like a total maniac. Running from shelf to shelf, rack to rack and door to door. The place contained everything she wanted! Water Pokemon shirts, special Water Pokeballs she couldn't afford and millions of posters about water. But a sign caught her eye, 'Plushies'

"Let's go Azurill! The fluffed Water Pokemon are waiting!"  
"Azu, Azurill!" said Azurill, with much enthusiasm as her master. Misty bolted towards the curtains and gave a content gasp. Shelves, rows, racks and closets filled with different kinds of water Pokemon plushies. Misty couldn't practically breathe. Walking slowly, she ran her hands against the mahogany wood of the shelves, making extra sure she still held onto Azurill. When she finally reached the end of her search, Misty found exactly what she had been looking for. The Azurill stuffed toy.

Squealing, Misty grabbed the little blue toy ball while Azurill chirped happily. Misty was about to head on to the cash register, but something important held her back. The price.

Of course! How dumb was she? She had to look at the price first. But before that, she needed to check her money. Propping the toy on the vacant seat with Azurill, Misty fished through her bag, searching for her purse. Once she had found it, she opened her Tentacruel-shaped purse and counted her money. $200.00 left. Grinning at Azurill, Misty placed her purse inside her pocket, picked Azurill up along with the toy and looked around for the tag. There wasn't any.

"That's 2,000 dollars, miss." the sales clerk said, as if it were the cheapest thing ever. Misty's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"WHAT! 2,000? That's my gym salary for the month! Why the heck does this cost so much?"

"Because miss," the woman said, obviously annoyed but nonetheless kept a keen smile, "that is made from the finest material in the world. And just look at the eyes,"

Misty took a good look before concluding they were shiny.

"Yes, those are made from real diamonds. So it originally costs 2,001 dollars, but we reduced its price. It's on sale."

These people must be stupid, Misty thought, it was only a dollar and its on sale? They must be stupider than Ash.

"Will you purchase it, miss?"

It took a moment to get Misty out of her mind.

"What?"

The sales woman looked more annoyed than ever, "Will you buy it?"

It was embarrassing to say that she wouldn't. But it would also be stupid to say she would. She did have the gym's credit card and maybe she could...no, she wouldn't use the gym's funds just so she can get what she wanted. That would be selfish of her - and truth to be told, she didn't want to end up like her air-headed sisters.

"C-Could you reduce the price?"

The woman raised a penciled eyebrow, "How much?"

"200 dollars..." Misty blushed. For a moment, silence washed over them until the woman laughed haughtily.

"You have to be joking, miss. This is made from the finest material you've_ probably_ ever seen. 200 dollars would only get you the tail." grabbing the stuffed toy out of Misty's grasp, the woman placed it neatly on the shelf. To say that Misty was annoyed would be an understatement. She felt absolutely humiliated, she wanted to kill the sales clerk. She couldn't think of anything good to say at the moment, but she needed to crack up words.

"How dare you!"

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked shocked. Her eyes widened as she scrunched her forehead up. Misty could perceive the wrinkles peeping out from the corner of her mouth. She gave it all she could to keep her laughter in, but it was terribly hard. She didn't want to be rude as she is now, but laughing at something like that would surely get her out of the store faster than she can blink.

"I'm the Cerulean City gym leader! Show some respect."

The woman was about to shoot tons of remarks, while Misty lifted up her fist to battle. Just as they thought their fists were going to collide with each other, a voice stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ladies, save the cat-fight for later, mmkay?" Misty instantly noted his voice. Gary Oak.

"G-Gary O-Oak?!" both of them said incredulously. The woman turned to Misty and scolded, "You know him?!"

"Know him?" Misty snorted, "I dated him." She said, sending a look to Gary as if to ask if he was joking.

"You dated him? I dated him too."

To say that Misty wasn't surprised was a total lie. This woman might've been about 30 or older, and Gary, 16, dated _her?!_ Misty couldn't keep her laughter inside, and started to laugh her guts out.

"OH MY GOSH!" she said in between chuckles, "Gary Oak dated...you?" she pointed an accusing finger.

Gary turned beet red and cleared his throat, "Well, my princess, am I sensing some jealousy in there?"

Misty instantly stopped laughing and looked at him. "What seems to be the problem?"

After explaining the much awaited predicament, Gary gave a loud snort, flicked a piece of his hair and turned to Misty, "Princess, you could always come to me if you're short on money."

Misty shook her head. She didn't want anyone else to pay for the stuffed toy; especially since its that expensive. "No, Gary. But thank you for the kind offer." Gary did nothing but ignore her, turning to the sales clerk. His plan was going well, luring Misty closer to him. Their break-up hadn't been of any importance, it was for an idiotic reason. Misty had announced to him that she was leaving for Sinnoh to meet her friends again and he allowed her - well, Gary didn't tell her that. He told her that she should just return to that wimp of a friend and make him her boyfriend instead. But as not planned, she shot remarks at him, explaining that he was just jealous. Then...well, she stormed off, leaving him with a bewildered look.

"Here. Take my credit card. Charge it to me." Gary then winked at Misty, placing the Azurill plushie on her free hand.

"B-but...!"

"Don't worry, princess," Gary winked again, "I'd do anything for you."

|*|*|*|

**(Restaurant Polo; Hotel Aries; 12:17 p.m.)**

"Hey Giza," both Dawn and May apprehensively said, their eyes avoiding anyone else. Giza noticed the eerie tension and decided it would be best if she just left it like that. If she forced them to speak, she knew that they would have her head. And she liked her head.

"Okay guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Dawn, May, this is Dylan and Cole Mason."

A blond guy with messy hair appeared out, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a red vest with pants and red shoes. He wore a black and red cap. He was definitely May's type.

"Hey girls, I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you." Dylan took May's hand, held it for a moment then shook it. He seemed to have this aura that May definitely favored - considering she had this obvious red stain on her cheeks. Dylan had done the same for Dawn, but somehow he had no effect on the girl. That's when Cole came out. He definitely looked younger than Dylan, but older than Dawn. Cole was a brunette, with piercing orange eyes. He wore the exact same outfit as Dylan, only his colors were blue and white.

"Cole." he said, waving his hand with a smile. He seemed to be directing his wave to Dawn, who wasn't oblivious to this.

"They're going to have lunch with us. If you girls don't - " Giza gave a knowing smirk, once she had gotten cut-off from her sentence,

"Not a problem!" both Dawn and May simultaneously shouted.

|*|*|*|

**(Restaurant Polo; Hotel Aries; 12:29 p.m.)**

"Who do they think they are?!" Drew said, flippantly. He had just noticed that May was seated most comfortably with one of the strongest coordinators of all time. Dylan Mason. He had beaten Drew in all of the contests they participated and battled in. He was the only guy who could defeat him - except May - and it bugged him out of his mind to see May with that guy. Once he arrived at the table, Paul raised a knowing brow.

"What's your problem?"

Drew plopped himself hard onto his red duvet chair and poked his fettuccine. Brendan, Paul and Kenny gave him looks that he decided to ignore. Then, there was a sudden lightbulb that appeared on top of his head. He had a plan. A very devious, but intelligent plan. He knew Paul and Kenny's infatuation for Dawn, as well as Brendan's for May. So maybe his plan was stupid? At least it would get those boys away.

"Them." If under circumstances, Drew would never have cared for anyone's opinion on this predicament, but Paul, Kenny and Brendan would play a big role in his plan. A very big role. He noticed all their eyes turn to angry fire, and smirked. It was going well, he could say.

"Who the hell are those?" Paul asked, gritting his teeth. Brendan and Kenny looked as angry, but they didn't show it.

"I don't know, but what I do know is...they're going to get messy." Paul gave a serious look, before nodding and picking up his last morsel of food...

|*|*|*|

**(Restaurant Polo; Hotel Aries; 12:34 p.m.)**

"Oh wow!" Dawn gleefully said, "I never knew you were part of the Elite Four! How exciting."

"Yep," Cole nodded, "and Dylan over there," he gestured to Dylan and May, who were looking smoothly in each others eyes, "was the Grand Festival champion a few years back."

"So you and your family are all successful?"

"Yeah," Cole said with much humility, "our Dad is the most famous movie director of all time and our Mom's the founder of Breeder's Paradise."

"Wait. So your Mom is the founder of thousands of branches?! And your Dad is _the_ Jacob Mason?"

"Yeah and - what the hell?!"

Dylan and May diverted their attention to Cole, who was angrily dusting his vest. Anyone could definitely see the meatball sticking on his back. "Who did this?!"

Dawn jumped and pointed accusingly at Paul. Storming towards their table, she flamed angrily at him - despite the million eyes on her. "What the hell is wrong with you? God, Paul, you're so stupid."

"Yeah," Paul said, much to Dawn's surprise, "`cuz I'm wasting my time looking at you."

Dawn was angry beyond words. Cole was just getting so well with her, and now Paul just had to ruin the moment! If she didn't love him so much, Dawn would've killed him years ago. May looked at Drew, while he turned away to avoid meeting her eyes. Somehow, May could read his expression or his thoughts just by looking at his olive-green pupils. If she saw his eyes, she would pinpoint Drew.

"Grr...Idiot!" Dawn lost her temper and began grabbing as much food as she can from Paul's table. She threw the food on his face and grinned mischievously. "There," she grinned madly, "that's what you get."

Dawn turned and gave May a hi-five before she felt a loud slap on her back. She turned to see that Paul was juggling his food in his hands and had just thrown one in Dawn's direction. May gave a loud gasp.

"D-Dawn," she said nervously, "isn't that your favorite dress?" May knew what would happen next, and she was more than ready to watch the scene Dawn was about to make.

"Yes, May. And you know what happens when someone messes up my dress?"

"Yeah, Dawn. That I know."

Both girls picked up 2 large tomatoes from their plates and aimed. Cole and Dylan had somewhat disappeared, and Giza had left hours ago. The other guests were watching as this 'battle' progress while the staffs were hoping for the worst.

"This happens." Dawn threw the tomato as hard as she can, but Paul had ducked in time and it had hit Drew on his face. Paul turned and laughed at his companion, before feeling this cold, wet thing on his head. He turned to see May and Dawn slapping each others hand. Drew flung a piece of bread towards May, and it hit her just in time, grinning at her. Brendan and Kenny hid under the table, not wanting to cause even more trouble.  
May shot a plate of spaghetti, a perfect aim on Paul's face. Paul angrily chucked a bowl of cream soup at Dawn, almost missing inches.

This continued on for 30 minutes, food thrown from each side while guests hid under their respective tables. Dawn and May were completely soaked in different food items, as it goes for the same for Drew and Paul.

"STOP!" Giza screamed, right before Drew and Paul could throw a huge piece of bread towards May and Dawn's direction.

"How childish are you guys?" Giza shook her head in disgust. Thankfully, she didn't get hit by any of the food items thrown, but there was a little stain of mayonnaise on her cheek. She pulled Dawn and May from a clean part of their clothing and dragged them out of the restaurant, leaving the staff members to scold Drew and Paul.

|*|*|*|

**(Lounge; Hotel Aries; 10:09 p.m.)  
**(Note: I decided to fully translate Pikachu's words in English. Nobody reads those 'Pika' things anyways.)

"So what'd you gather us up here for, Pikachu?" Ash said nervously. There was a slight tension in the room, even with him and Misty. Brock and Giza were obviously keeping a secret from everyone, Dawn and May were also quite downhearted. Azurill stood beside Pikachu on the opposing couch, touching her stomach tenderly.

"Everyone, Azurill and I have an important announcement," Pikachu nervously said, turning his direction to Azurill, who gave an affirmative nod. Everyone was slightly out-of-their-world. Things had gotten out-of-hand today, and news was just going to make it worse. What Pikachu said was very surprising, and to Ash and Misty - it was the most shocking thing they heard today.

"We're going to be parents!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I intended to make the food-fight longer and more detailed, but I had no time. I promise to post Pranks later on.

Please Review!


	6. Confusion

**Author's Note:**I'm incredibly sorry! I don't even know how long I haven't updated. I lost count. I've just taken interest in watching Shakugan No Shana. I was absolutely in love with it the first time I watched one episode! But anyways, nothing beats Ash x Misty! (Even Shana x Yuuji.) Okay, I better stop blabbering.

Because some of you care:

Ash-15

Misty-16

Brock-19

May-14

Dawn-13

Drew-14

Paul-14

Gary-16.

* * *

Drew shifted his body's position again. The pure hatred on May's face haunted him, like it wasn't planning to leave. He sat up, took a minute to process his brain and looked at the big, red numbers on the bedside clock. 2:15 am.

Yawning, he stood up and pushed his curtains aside to find that all the city's lights had been turned off. Placing his pants, shirt and shoes on, grabbing his Pokebelt with him, Drew sauntered out of the room with a bothersome sigh escaping his lips.

|*|*|*|

"H-Hello…? This is Misty Waterflower speaking. Who are you and why are you calling me?"

"Hey, sweet cakes, its Gary. Do you mind coming down to the park? I want to show you something."

"Yes, I do mind," Misty snapped groggily. "Now please go to bed."

"Please? Hey, I bought you the Azurill stuffed toy."

"Argh. You knew I would give in, didn't you?"

Gary laughed apprehensively, "You just can't resist me."

|*|*|*|

_1 hour later…_

Drew aimlessly walked through the Florate Park – famous for its beautiful water fountain that contained some of the rarest water types in the world. He sat on the edge, looking rather blank at the rippled water, formed by the water pokemon that swam to his side, needing a rub.

"Lonely too?" he asked the luvdisc, who seemed to look at the other luvdisc with passion.

"Luv, Luv!" he agreed solemnly. Drew smiled, knowing exactly how that little water type felt. The other luvdisc, however, seemed to be attracted to the vaperon who was flexing his muscles boastfully.

His serene peace was suddenly interrupted by a loud cry - a cry for help.

"Hey! Let go of me, stalker!" the somewhat familiar voice shrieked. She yelped even louder as the man's arms tightened their grip.

"Shut up, little girlie and stay still. We wouldn't want anyone to hear, huh?"

That's when Drew took action. He stood up, grabbed a pokeball from his belt and couldn't care less whoever was inside. He ran towards the yelping sound and stopped a few feet in front of the scene.

He knew that girl! It was May's redheaded friend…Misty. Although he isn't the 'I'm-going-to-save-you-because-I'm-a-hero type', he wouldn't let such an innocent girl get…whatever the man behind her planned to do.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Drew said with an angry tone. Misty snapped her eyes to him and briefly gave Drew a thankful look. The man, though, behind her flipped out a knife and held it up to her neck ravishingly.

"Make a single step, your little girlfriend here dies!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Drew said, blushing slightly. The man's statement somehow reminded him of May – and whenever she popped out of his mind, he seemed to turn scarlet.

"Shut up," the man in black warned. "Or she's going to die. Mmm…such beautiful little ladies…parts of my collection. I wonder who I should do first..."

Drew looked at man with disgust. Maybe he was the infamous man who kidnapped pretty and young women at night when everyone least expects it. He was never caught – due to his random change of city at a surprising time.

Misty yelped softly, indicating she was still in danger. Drew knew it was a really bad idea if he called out any of his pokemon…this girl could die. Drew knew he couldn't do anything. He was frozen.

"Luv Luvdisc!" said the luvdisc from the fountain. He shot water to man's arm, causing the knife to fly away from the kidnapper's hand.

Something struck Drew in the moment. He knew. He knew this was the right time to let one of his newly-caught pokemon out.

"Show him what you got, Umbreon!"

The Evee evolution flashed out of the pokeball in an instant, nodding to Drew and making his fighting stance.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Even though it was almost pitch black - their only source of light was the faded street lamps – Drew knew his little buddy had attacked. The attack missed, and Drew mentally cursed himself for such bad training techniques. Why would he send out Umbreon? He obviously didn't have any experience with his skills yet, they've just developed.

But in good hopes, the man took off with a start, leaving Misty coughing on the ground.

Drew ran to her side, the luvdisc following closely behind beside his Umbreon.

"Hey, Misty, right? Are you okay?"

But unsuspectingly, she threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back as he tried to comfort the sobbing girl in his arms. Drew was in a state of embarrassment.

"Um…okay…get off me now."

But Misty didn't budge, her fear still overcoming her.

The soft sound of a click caused both of them to turn around, their eyes meeting with a brief flash. Both ignored it and released each other, Misty's face burning red. "S-sorry."

Silence washed over the two, until a scream caused them to look, "Misty! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. W-What happened?"

Gary's face showed pure hatred for whoever cause Misty to look so distraught. Her face had been covered with wet tears, her flaming red hair messed up everywhere. Her eyes were a little blothcy and he swore he could see the little trail of blood dripping from her throat.

"G-Gary?" Misty stood up, wobbled a bit on her feet and walked towards him, pretending to be stronger than she looked. He wrapped his arms around her and thanked Drew with a nod.

"C'mon, I think it was a bad idea."

As soon as the couple, with Gary's arm around Misty's shoulder, left off, Misty's head turned and she smiled at Drew - thanking him and apologizing at the same time for causing such trouble.

"Luvdisc, Luv!" Drew turned to the source of sound and looked down.

"Oh. Hey, Luvdisc. Look, it was really nice knowing you but I have to go."

But the watery eyes Luvdisc gave him were irresistible. It was hard not to get drawn to them. "Luvdisc, Luv, Disc, Luv!"

"What?" Drew raised a brow. "You want to come with me?"

Then the luvdisc jumped up and cheered, finally giving Drew the details. At first, Drew hesitated. If he captured this luvdisc, then certainly he would have to give up one of his teammates and send it to Professor Kipp for safe keeping.

"Okay, fine. Luv, welcome to the team!"

|*|*|*|

Gary felt rather dirty. His first intentions were to ruin Ash and Misty's 'relationship', he really didn't expect help from other people just to get it over with. He was a bit surprised about the attacker, and he never expected Drew to be in the park at the same time Misty was, but it was good he made the call. He knew the picture in his very hands could ruin May and Drew's relationship, and he did care about it, but he would do absolutely anything to get Misty back in his waiting arms.

Anything at all.

|*|*|*|

"Morning, guys!" Giza greeted everyone as they came out of their respective rooms. Today she wasn't wearing her princess outfit and looked entirely different. She wasn't a blond, she had a full long hair of brown that ended beneath her shoulders. She did wear a pearl white sundress today, along with a strappy sandals - but she didn't look like Giza, the princess look-alike, but Giza, the pretty teenage girl who loves to train.

Giza wasn't the only one who changed over night. Misty's hair had been disheveled, her eyes red and blotchy from the crying she had done at night. Drew was rather confused about what had happened last night. Ash though, tried to keep a smile that fell after a second.

"What's up with the gloom-like attitude? Something happen?"

Pikachu sauntered out of Ash's room, alongside Azurill who was clutching her large stomach. Giza couldn't contain her expression.

"Whoa. You guys got knocked up. Aren't they too young to have babies?"

Brock was first to answer, rushing out the door after assuring himself it was Giza's voice, "Nope. They're just too stubborn to evolve - just like their parents."

"Oh. Well, I forgot to tell you guys this. The Princess Festival is tonight and I was wondering - "

"YES GIZA!" Brock said, excitedly, "I'll go out with you!"

Dawn approached him, holding onto his ear and letting Croagunk out. He sent a Poison Jab to his master and dragged him back to the room.

"We'd love to go, Giza. What time is the ball?" May wondered aloud.

"7:30. Oh and for you three girls," she said, indicating Misty, May and Dawn, "we're going on a shopping trip!"

|*|*|*|

"Hey, Misty," May whirled around, calling her friend. "Do you think Drew would love this dress?"

But she was too caught up in her thoughts to even understand what May was saying. Inside, she felt a mix of emotions she couldn't stir together. Drew was May's and May was Drew's, why is she suddenly in the picture? She doesn't belong. Her heart felt rather heavy at the thought of it. He just saved her, and yet, she's been feeling dizzy when he neared her or if he tried to converse with her about May. Misty knew she couldn't deny the truth - she was starting to have a little, uncertain, crush on -

"Heelllo? Misty here?" May suddenly appeared with a sullen look, holding the dress up to her shoulders. Misty finally shook out of her reverie and smiled.

"Yeah, he'd love it!" Though her heart ached at her own words, Misty made sure May heard every single syllable. In her reply, she raised an eyebrow, but once opting that everything was fine, May giggled and ran to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Misty, can I talk to you for a second?"

Misty turned her gaze at Dawn, her blue-haired friend. Nervously, Misty nodded her head as Dawn thanked her silently and sat next to her. Somehow, Misty felt like Dawn knew her emotions at the moment...

"So..." Dawn looked up, in hopes of a conversation. "What's in your mind, lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you've been quite...quite distant around everyone. You and Ash haven't talked since yesterday morning and Gary's been sticking around you lately. What happened, Misty?"

"Look, Dawn. I've been distant because I've been in my own mind. Ash and I haven't talked because he's been ignoring me. It's not exactly my fault that Gary's been flirting endlessly, is it?"

"B-but..." Dawn tried to reason, but Misty held up a hand in order to stop her.

"No, Dawn. If you don't understand, then maybe you will, someday."

"Misty," Dawn said seriously. "I will do just about anything to have everything back to normal."

Misty sighed at the stubbornness of her friend. Sometimes, Dawn reminded her of herself. "Everything is normal. It's just the people who're changing. Now, don't you have a dress to pick?"

Her reply caught Dawn's air in her throat. Quickly, Dawn gave a curt nod and stood up, bowing to Misty a swift motion, Dawn rushed to the racks and picked everything in the pink section, dragging all of the articles to the dressing room.

"Are you going to choose anything, madam?"

Misty looked up to see a brunette with her hair in a messy ponytail. You could definitely tell that she was tired attending to May and Dawn. "Yes, I will please."

|*|*|*|

"Meganium, Razor Leaf that tree!"

With a nod, the grass type instantly followed her master, despite the sweat dripping down her head. She had been tired from all the training that morning, but she would never, ever confess that to Ash.

"Stronger, Meganium! We're not going to win with that kind of attitude. Pikachu, thunderbolt Squirtle now! Squirtle, use water gun!"

Though Ash knew it was a silly move, he intended to make his Pokemon stronger for the gym battle tomorrow. When he and Brock researched on the gym leader, they were utterly shocked. Barely a few people got past him, his pokemon were all max in level and knew almost all the skills there is to know. Ash knew if he didn't train well, he would end up losing, humiliating himself in front of Misty.

_Misty..._

Her name wandered throughout his mind. What had occurred to them yesterday morning still lingered in his mind - truthfully, it was hard to forget. His feelings were literally messed up. Ash couldn't understand what he felt about her. At times, she would fluster him to a great amount, he felt like jumping off a cliff. But when she smiles in the candy-like way, he felt like he was up in cloud nine - a feeling he _only_ felt when he won a match.

The sweat dripped down his shirtless, muscular - although not too much - body. He looked incredibly tired, his partners sharing the exact same feeling. Meganium was all worn out, Squirtle was trying to beat Pikachu with his strong water gun and Pikachu trying to show that he was worthy to rest. But Ash never took notice. He just continued to scream commands, ordering them to do attacks in which he expected high results.

"Venusaur, chop the wood with Vine Whip - the best you've got!"

"Venu, Venusaur!" He chanted, long vines shooting out of his sides. It flew up and down simultaneously, and in a blink of an eye, the first wood was chopped - and the next and the next...

"Ash," Brock stood, stopping himself from watching Ash's progress. "I think you've had enough training."

"No!" He answered stubbornly, wiping the sweat dripping from his body with a towel. "I heard Philip was hard to beat, everyone says so. Even Paul himself, Brock! I will not, I repeat, will not lose to a gym leader!"

"You've never been this serious about losing...But seriously, you need to stop. You and your pokemon are all worn out and who knows, maybe you might just lose because of over-training."

Ash's temper grew. His eyes narrowed as he dropped the towel. His Pokemon were standing in the sidelines, Dragonite sleeping contentedly, leaning on the bark of the tree. Ash walked closer to Brock and pointed a finger to his chest.

"I wish you would just shut up!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah! I'm so, so, so, sorry! It's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry if you found this rather rushed and stuff, but I tried my best to add new surprising events.

Oh no! Misty is crushing on Drew _and _Gary? What will May do when she finds out? Do I sense a cat-fight?  
And Ash made another wish. Oh, no! What will happen to poor old Brock?  
What the hell is Gary up to?

Well, wait -patiently- for the next chapters to find out!

Next Chapter: Princess Festival Mayhem!


End file.
